


Happy Birthday

by Ariella1941



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of weepy fluff about what happened on Cullen's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“Why is Josephine sending you candy?”

Cullen looked up from his desk to see Caitlin Trevelyan standing in the doorway. “What?”

She marched in, brown eyes looking murderous. “I overheard your aide sending your thanks for the gift. Something with butter and sugar? So, why is she sending you candy, Commander?”

He sighed. Caitlin would never let it go with some vague answer. “It was a birthday gift,” he said quickly, “I did tell her not to bother, that it had already passed.”

“Oh, so I missed it as well,” Caitlin said sadly. They were both still so new at this, and that she’d missed something so special bothered her. Before she could say anything else, Cullen walked around his desk and took her hands.

“You’re worried about a gift.”

She nodded miserably, of course she was worried. These kinds of things were important.

“Caitlin, you already gave me a gift,” he told her, squeezing her hands. She tried to object, but he continued, “my birthday was the night Haven fell.”

“Oh, Maker…Cullen…”

“And after it all, you came back to me. How could I ask for a better gift?”

Caitlin snuggled into him as he put his arms about her, and whispered:

“Happy birthday.”

End


End file.
